Spider-Man: A dark Past
by AidaBlack9
Summary: Peter Parker encounters a mysterious powerful person interfering with his hometown, as he tries to balance his life as Peter and as Spider-man, this new person brings upon him much more weight than he can handle, could they be a friend or an enemy?


It's midnight and Peter comes back home as he usually does after he goes out to become the neighborhood Spider-man, it's been a year since his encounter with Liz's father and her moving to Oregon, Peter is now 16 and a bit more mature, just a bit~

"I'm home Aunt-May!"  
"So I heard..." she says while watching TV looking concerned, ever since she found out he was Spider-man she's been on the edge, always worrying over Peter.  
He walks out his room after changing and kisses her cheek, she says nothing, she hasn't spoken to Peter about this for a while, not being 100% sure how she feels even after an entire year.

Peter's phone rings on the table and he zooms in his room, picks it up and smiles big at the message he just received.

 **"Can't sleep, quick chat?"** the message reads and Peter immediately responds back,

 **"Always! Same dream?"**

 **"Yeah, keeps getting worse as the weeks go by"**

Peter's smile dies out into a smirk, **"I'm here for you..."**

 **"I know :)"**

Next day Peter is at school and Ned sneaks up behind him while Peter is taking out some books, "How was last night? Anything dangerous?"

Peter turns around to a wide-eyed Ned, he shakes his head, "No Ned, nothing,"

Ned gives off a quick frown noticing Peter's dull expression.

"So what's up? You look... sleepy,"

"It's not that... I-" Peters phone rings before he could finish, he takes it out quickly,

 **"Afternoon Peter! :)"**

Ned catches the message with _MARA_ at the top, "Ooooh who's Mara? Is she your girlfriend?"

"No..."

"Hmm, a senior?" Ned pushes,

"No Ned," he says as he replies back to Mara,

Ned opens his mouth to ask another question, "A girl I've been texting okay! She messaged me few months ago and she's nice, that's it..."

"I...wish I can believe you," Ned says as they go into class.

Couple hours later in class Ned gets close to Peters ear whispering, "Is she pretty?"

Peter moves away, "I don't know!"

20 minutes later, "When ya gonna meet her?"

"NED please would you stop,"

"Okay, I'm done asking..."

At the same time Mara was sitting on the ground with her phone in front of her staring at it, few seconds later she grabs the phone, gets up and marches to the TV, turns it on and throws herself on the couch, "UUUUUGH!"

She looks up to the ceiling and lets out a long sigh, she's getting impatient, she gets up and heads to the door, puts her shoes on, grabs her jacket and exits the front door locking it, while walking she lifts up her long black hair high in a ponytail exposing her undercut, she takes a hair tie from her wrist and ties her hair messily.

Next she crosses the street with her hands in her pocket and goes into a supermarket, picks up some snacks, pays for them and leaves.

Later on Mara finds a nice quiet space up high on an abandoned buildings balcony and sits there munching on Doritos.

Peter on the other hand kept staring at the schools clock on the wall waiting till school ends so he can head out to do what he does best.

After school Peter gets a text from Mara, **"When are we gonna meet?"** she wrote and Peter freezes midway of changing outfits, his shirt was off and pants were down and he just stood there texting back, **"How about tomorrow night?"** hits send and continues changing.

9 P.M. that day Peter waiting on top of a building for anything when he sees a building burning from a nearby distance and he hurries over to it...

People screaming in and out the burning building, fire fighters trying to put out the flames, the sights were horrible, the screams for help are barely heard through the roaring of fire, yellow and red flames mixing into orange, immense heat hits Peter the second he reaches it, looking around, "Karen! Little help here!"

 _"3rd window to the left, there are 2 children stuck inside the kitchen, be careful Peter,"_

"Got it!"

Peter stretches his webs from both hands and swings directly into the 3rd window and lands inside the kitchen, he directly hears 2 kids scream, a girl holding onto her older brother sitting under the table, Peter crouches down with his hand out for them to take, "Come on! It's okay! You'll be safe!"

The kids immediately take Peters hand, "Hold on tight to me okay," kids do as he says, one attached to his waist, the other on his back and he jumps out the window and shoots his web out, and they descend slowly to the ground, Police officers take the kids, "Anyone else inside the building?" Peter asks.

A fire fighter near him shouts out, "I don't think so!" just as he said this Peter hears someone yelling for help from the opposite side of the building and he quickly runs towards it climbing the building, "Karen where's the scream coming from?"

 _"6th floor! East of the building! But Peter, there's no way in, it's all covered in flames,"_

"Are you sure?! Find a way!"

 _"There IS no way,not unless you get injured, I'm sorry..."_

"There's always a way!" Peter was losing himself trying to find a way in, he tried the windows but each time he got inside the fire attacks him sending him back, he then hears the cry for help again which was enough to send him flying into a window on the 5th floor bulging through the fire not caring if he got burned himself; walking through the building fire left, right, up and even down, he reaches the stairs which half were missing and still collapsing.

"This is a bad idea!" he shouts just about to jump up when he suddenly sees a black figure rush by him jumping on the wall ascending high up to the 6th floor landing perfectly on the top of the staircase, "What the hell was that?" he says and shoots his way up following the figure, _"I think it's a ghost,"_ Karen says which gets Peter laughing, "This is not the time to make me laugh Karen!" he says while running through hallways; Peter hears HELP once again but this time it was much more faint than before, he then sees the mysterious thing pass in front of him, "KAREN THAT'S A PERSON!" he says charging in its direction.

 _"Peter head left, that's where the woman is trapped,"_

Peter zooms into the apartment, kicking down the door, "Its really hot in here,"

 _"2nd door on the right,"_ Karen tells Peter and he moves in then he sees the mysterious person already have pulled the woman out, outside there was a truck with rescue on it, the person who pulled out the woman handed her to the fire fighters safely, Peter stood there just frozen to what just happened, the person then notices Peters presence and starts to run away without a word, "WAIT!" Peter shouts out, _"Follow it!"_ Karen says.

"Yeah right!" he says and chases after it, "HOLD UP!"

This person was not slowing down, running away very fast even for Peter who's climbing on the walls; the two reach the roof top, just before this person could get away Peter shouts out "I just wanna talk!" he says then they stop, the person looks to it's right, allowing Peter to get a glimpse of its appearance.

In the dark Peter could clearly see this person better, black pants, black hoodie with black boots, definitely smaller in size, when it looked at him he could only see one dark eye piercing at him along with a thick metallic looking mask over their mouth; then suddenly the person fully turns to face him and sprints towards Peter,

"WHOA WHOA HEY WAIT!" he says aloud but it was too late.

The person attacks Peter trying to tackle him down but he fights it off.

The two go at it for a couple minutes, for some reason Peter couldn't keep up, they're too fast

"You!" Peter dodges

"Seriously!" Dodges again

"Need to calm down!" Peter then switches his web shooting into a web bomb that explodes in it's face, tangling them up and nearly losing their balance, Peter thought it was over but this only angered the person, and with its left hand they reach into their pocket, taking out a knife, "THEY GOT A KNIFE!" Peter freaks out for no reason.

Within seconds the person was out of the webs, breathing heavily, more angry, Peter kept pursuing them, he thought they'd use the knife but they put it away and turned around walking away from Peter, "Hey we aren't done yet! I still got questions!"

At this point they weren't listening and continued walking away, they climbed up on the ledge when their right elbow gets caught in his web, this was unexpected for them, when the other elbow gets caught as well, "I said I wanna talk! Jeez!"

 _"Incoming call from Mara,"_ Karen says with Mara's name flashing in front of Peter's eyes, "WHAT! No not now Karen!"

 _"I think you should take it,"_ Karen answers the phone on his behalf,"

"No Karen!"

"Hey!" Mara says on the other end,

"HEYYY there! How's it going?" he says nervously to her.

Mara starts rambling on and Peter can barely focus with her, pulling the person towards him, however on the ledge the person was slowly being pulled back, one leg comes down from the edge.

"Uhhh Mara can I call you back? I'm so sorry ! I'm kinda busy!" he says and hangs up.

A grumble from the person comes out and even getting more frustrated and angry at Peter for not letting them go; they start to use full force ahead, pulling forward, leg up on the edge again, this catches Peter off guard not expecting any power over this person thinking he got them...

The both continue to pull at each other until the person shockingly lets go, causing them both to fly backwards onto the ground; then the person gets up, grabs at both webs on each elbow and starts to pull Peter with great power, he didn't expect this, his body being dragged really fast, the person running up on the edge of the building and jumps, "OH SHIT!" Peter yells as he tries to somehow stand up, he places his feet on the ledge stopping him from going over.

The person had jumped off the building still attached to the webs, in a flash they turn their body, knife in hand, cuts through the webs with one swing across and disappears into the smoke...

"Where'd they go?" Peter speaking while out of breath.

 _"Gone, I lost them in the smoke cloud down below,"_

"Damn, they're strong..." Peter says as he takes off his mask.

In the smoke the mysterious person comes out panting, clinging onto their right arm which got severely burned after falling into the smoke that led to a fire that wasn't put out yet.

They stopped walking, took a good look of their arm that was clearly starting to heal on it's own, 10 seconds later it was completely healed, they stretch it out a bit, pull their hoodie down more, turn to face a wall, they touch the wall for a second and a black substance spreads into a huge circle, they enter it and the hole closes.


End file.
